


Stick to the Creed

by Ninjababe



Category: Assassin's Creed, Suits (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are secrets, and then there are SECRETS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick to the Creed

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sparrow's fault. 
> 
> This is a Suits and Assassin's Creed crossover. I don't think you need to know much about Assassin's Creed to understand those elements in the story. Basically, Templars are the bad guys.
> 
> There is mention of torture, but doesn't come to that. Also, one, short, violent fight scene.

"Donna!"

Turning in her chair, the redheaded personal assistant to Harvey Specter, senior partner of Pearson Hardman, raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can I?" Mike Ross, Harvey's personal associate asked, waving a file.

"The translator is still working on that contract," Donna Paulsen pointed out.

Mike grinned broadly. "I read French."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can read a few languages." Mike replied with a nod.

"And, why didn't we know about this?" Donna asked, one eyebrow raised imperially. "Never mind. What languages?"

"Spanish, French, Italian, and Arabic," Mike replied with a grin and shrug of his shoulders.

"You speak Arabic?!"

"No, but I can read it," he replied with a grin. "Learning to read them was more important than learning to speak them."

"Why? That makes no sense," Donna pointed out.

Mike grinned. "Sorry, family thing. Can I go in?"

"Go, go," Donna waved him into Harvey's office.

His grin widening, Mike entered his boss's office and placed the file on his desk.

"And, you didn't think the ability to understand other languages would be important to know?" Harvey asked without looking up from his file.

Looking a bit shocked, Mike replied, "How?"

"Donna, of course. Did you think the intercom only worked one way?" Harvey asked, finally looking up with a raised eyebrow.

Mike stared at a cheerfully grinning Donna through the glass walls of Harvey's office.

"What did you find?" Harvey demanded as he opened the file, the contract inside still in the original French.

=====

A few hours later, the quiet in Harvey's office was broken by Donna on the intercom. "Harvey, the police are here."

"I'll meet them in the nearest available conference room," Harvey replied through the same intercom.

"They're here to speak to Mike," Donna replied as she shot a concerned look through the glass at the associate working from Harvey's couch.

"What?" Mike asked, wide eyed.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "What did you do now, kid?"

"Nothing!" Mike vehemently declared. "I haven't even jay walked!"

"Sure, sure," Harvey said as he opened his office door. "Let's find out what I need to bail you out of this time."

After a short walk to the conference room, Mike and Harvey were introduced to Detectives Roday and Hill.

"How can I help you?" Mike asked.

"And, please be advised, I'm here as his legal counsel," Harvey interjected.

"I was expecting that, this being a law office," Detective Roday said with a small grin before turning serious. "Mr. Ross, we have records stating that a storage unit at the Glenhall storage facility was rented in a Mrs. Edith Ross's name. After her death a year ago, that unit came into your possession, correct?"

"Yes," Mike nodded, looking confused and a little concerned. "But, it's been paid for up to the next decade, at least. I know my grandmother did that years ago."

"I regret to inform you that the facility was broken into yesterday. Your unit was one of the units burgled," Detective Hill replied.

Mike looked wide-eyed. "So, you need me to come see what was stolen?"

Detective Roday shook his head. "No, actually. We just need a list of the contents. They cleaned your unit and multiple others completely. Everything was taken."

"Wow, are they going to get a shock when they go through those boxes," Mike said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry?" Detective Hill asked.

Mike shrugged. "The unit was storage for old family documents. Journals mostly."

After a few more moments of discussion, the Detectives left and Mike, still smiling slightly, looked over at Harvey. Seeing the pensive look on his face, Mike asked, "What?"

"Journals?" Harvey asked with raised eyebrows.

"Old family history, nothing else," Mike replied with a shrug. "I was never really interested in them."

"Also, I thought you were tight for cash," Harvey replied, standing over where Mike was still seated. Seeing Mike's confused look, he continued, "Glenhall storage is environmentally controlled with perfect temperature and humidity levels year round. Which isn't cheap."

Giving a stretch as he stood up, Mike calmly stated, "Grams paid for that facility for decades in advance, and they wouldn't give a refund. Not that she'd let me do it. And, once she died, it didn't seem important."

=====

"You're not Ray," Harvey pointed out to the man holding the rear door of a limo open for him and Mike a few months after the storage incident.

"Ray sends his regrets sir, but he broke his leg, and can't drive," the driver replied.

"Fine," Harvey nodded tiredly. "Take us to my condo."

"Harvey!" Mike whined. "I want to go home and sleep in my bed."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "It may be the weekend, but we still haven't finished the work. We'll finish it over pizza and then you can have the rest of the weekend."

"Fine," Mike huffed. A few moments later, he yawned widely. "Man, I'm more tired than I thought!"

Stifling his own yawn, Harvey nodded in agreement.

Mike sat straight up suddenly, looking around wide-eyed. "This isn't the way to your building." Pounding on the partition he yelled out, "Stop the car!"

There was no answer from the front of the limo.

Pounding louder on the partition, Mike continued to yell. "Stop the damn car!"

"What the hell, Mike?" Harvey asked before yawning again.

Slumping back, Mike stared at Harvey.

The last thing Harvey heard before he blacked out was Mike stating, "Congrats, Harvey. We've been kidnapped."

=====

Mike groaned as he woke up. Shaking his head to clear it, he noticed his wrists were handcuffed to the arms of a wooden chair, but that the chair wasn't bolted down.

Looking around, he saw an empty chair on the other side of the table he was at, and Harvey handcuffed similarly beside him.

"About time you woke up," Harvey growled out.

"Know anything?" Mike asked, quickly cataloging the room.

"We were waiting for you to wake up, Michael Rossi," a brawny man stated as he opened the door to the room and shut the door. Mike quickly saw a mostly empty warehouse on the other side of the doorway.

Glaring, Mike replied, "My name is Ross."

"But, where are my manners. I am William Dekay, the head of the Templar order for New York," the man replied with a sharklike grin as he sat down.

Mike, about to sarcastically reply, sat back in shock over Dekay's statement.

Dekay waved his hand across the table, "You see, we know all about you and your family. Your great grandfather, Michelangelo Rossi, who you were named after, came to America from Italy, carrying a great treasure. He Americanized his name to Ross, and passed the treasure down to his daughter, Edith, for safe keeping. She married, still guarding the treasure. I found it interesting that your grandfather took his wife's name..."

"Let me get this straight, you kidnap myself and my employee looking for a treasure?!" Harvey interjected. "If there was a treasure, you can be damn sure it doesn't exist anymore. He would've sold it already."

Mike's laughter died when he discovered Dekay also laughing over Harvey's statement.

"Oh, we have the treasure. We discovered it's hiding place months ago. Finder's keepers." Dekay replied with another sharklike grin.

"So, why are we here?" Harvey ground out.

"Michael is here because we cannot crack the code on the documents. And, we need that code. We know several guild members mentioned in those documents came across something we're very eager to find," Dekay replied as he smoothly stood up. "You, Mr. Specter, are here for leverage. Michael, you have ten minutes to give us the code key."

"And, if not?" Mike growled, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Then, we start slicing off little pieces of Mr. Specter here, every half hour. Don't worry, we'll cauterize the wounds. After all, wouldn't want him to bleed to death. And, little Assassin, we know you never formally joined the order. Whatever apprentice skills you may have learned are no match for fully trained Templars." Dekay then left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

"What is going on?" Harvey asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Hi, I'm Michael Ross, the last of a long family line of members of the Assassin's Guild, and current caretaker of the Guild's repository for the years 1400 through 1800. Nice to meet you."

Harvey just stared for a moment before replying. "Are you high?"

Giving a half-hysterical giggle, Mike shook his head. "There's multiple repositories around the world, all divided out in four hundred year segments. My family protects a section."

"The 'family documents' from the storage unit?" Harvey asked, his voice quiet.

Mike nodded in reply.

"And… you're an assassin?" Harvey asked incredulously.

Mike shook his head. "No. I never finished the training. Grams was okay with it, as long as I protected the records."

The door burst open suddenly and Dekay returned, with the driver that had kidnaped them following behind.

"What is the key?" Dekay demanded.

Mike glared back.

Dekay sighed. "I didn't want it to come to this. Robert." He gestured the other man forward.

Robert strode forward and pushed the table and empty chair out of the way. Reaching for Harvey with one arm as he pulled a large knife from behind his back with another.

Mike pulled himself up and, holding onto the chair arms with his hands, rushed Robert. The force of his body pushed the larger man backwards and into Dekay.

Twisting his body, Mike landed on his back on top of the two downed men, causing the chair to splinter.

Taking a deep breathe, Mike allowed the broken chair arms to slide out of the handcuffs still attached to his wrists before leaning down to make sure both men were unconscious.  
Barely missing the blade of Robert's knife, he hurled himself backwards as the man lurched up.

"You shouldn't have done that," Robert growled. Ignoring Mike, he turned to Harvey and raised the knife.

Seeming to run up the wall, Mike flung himself onto the other man and drove his full weight into his opponent's lower back. Robert fell into the askew table, shattering it, and lay still.

Rolling the other man over with his foot, Mike stared at the knife embedded to its handle in Robert's chest.

"Now what?" Harvey asked.

"I find some keys, and we get out of here." Mike calmly replied after taking a deep breath.

"Dekay?" Harvey inquired as he watched Mike rifle the bodies.

"Dead," Mike replied from behind his turned back as he was hovering over the man in question.

Harvey looked pensive as Mike turned around with the keys. "Did the fall kill him?"

"I didn't want him to be alive when this place burns," Mike replied, staring Harvey defiantly in the eyes as he unlocked the cuffs on both of them.

Harvey waved at the crates of documents outside the office door of the echoingly empty warehouse. "How are we going to get those out of here?"

"We're not," Mike replied, looking over the reports strewn across the table in a brightly light corner.

Harvey's eyes went wide. "What… But, those documents…"

"Aren't worth your or my life," Mike stated as he walked to a wall and opened a panel. "According to reports, they haven't copied more than a passage or two, trying to decode it. So, once the originals are gone, there's no need for them to come after me. Plus, looks like Dekay was a glory hound. Wanted to show the Templars that he was the one to crack the codes, so he kept this as a lowkey mission. And, before you ask, it's common Templar procedure to have a way to destroy their safehouse if needed. We have five minutes before this place goes up."

The two quickly left, hiking away through the docks and towards a more populated area of the city.

As they trudged along, a line of fire trucks sped by towards the way they had come.

"Not yet," Mike muttered when Harvey stepped forward to hail a cab.

A few blocks later, Mike waved down a taxi and the two tiredly got in. Mike didn't even open his eyes when Harvey gave his address.

Finally, the two arrived and trudged up to his condo.

Handing Mike a large whisky, Harvey slumped down next to him on his couch.

"Now, what?" Mike asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

Harvey took a sip of his drink. "What do you mean?"

"I killed two men, and revealed I'm a member of a secret cult," Mike replied.

"Drink your drink," Harvey sighed. "Nothing's changed."

Minutes pass in easy silence.

"What happens when you pass away?" Harvey softly asked, breaking the quiet a while later.

Mike raised his head and turned to Harvey. "I'm sorry?"

"To the repository? What happens when you die? It's all in there, after all." Harvey waved at Mike's head.

Mike just blinked a few times.

"It's more secure there than any storage unit," Harvey pointed out. "And, it would explain why you can read, but not speak, so many languages. What did you say when I found out about your ability to speak five languages? 'Family thing'? It makes sense."

Mike slumped forward. "Of course, you figured it out." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Grams had me read the whole repository. Then, when I finished a book, and passed her test, she would burn that book and put in a book of gibberish."

Harvey nodded. "Were your parents assassins? Is that why their car crashed?"

"No, actually. They also decided not to formally join the guild when they were ready for the final test. So, they went off, had a normal life. Then, they died in a totally mundane car crash and I went to Grams," Mike said with a bitter laugh.

"And, the repository?" Harvey asked again.

Mike grinned and pulled out the pendant he always wore. It was a two inch long, flat rectangle made of some silver colored metal. He turned the pendant over, and Harvey laughed when he saw that the pendant was actually a flash drive.

"You can have the spare room," Harvey said with a grin as he stood up and stretched. "Go home in the morning."

Mike sighed, and tucked his pendant back away with a nod. He barely felt Harvey's eyes watching him as he left for the spare room.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Sparrow! :D
> 
> While writing this, I had the sudden thought about how deadly a bicycle could be to a member of the Assassin's Guild. Hmm... Parkour mixed with a bike. Parkour, or urban running, is the art of getting from point A to point B as quickly as possible using walls, stair rails, boxes, etc. It's big in the Assassin's Creed games (And, some of my favorite parts). You can see a real life demo [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAhPaiajwDY).
> 
> Fight scene while tied to a chair? Shamelessly borrowed, without permission, from Avengers. 
> 
> The flash drive is based off of one I own. I want to make jewelry out of it, because it's pretty.
> 
> I actually have two endings in my head over this, which is why I left it where I did. I just can't decide which one I want to use.
> 
> Ending 1: Harvey's secretly a Templar. Bwahahahaha! Oh, that makes my evil little mind cackle!
> 
> Ending 2: Well… I am a slash fan. :-) Mike has nightmare over first people he's killed and Harvey helps... 
> 
> So, I'll let you imagine your own ending… Evil or smut? 
> 
> Or, maybe evil smut? Hmmm… I'm not sure I'll ever write more of this, so you'll have to use your imaginations.


End file.
